


Crossroads

by a2zmom



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Study, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble Collection, Episode Related, Episode: s02e07 Darla, Episode: s05e07 Fool For Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-19
Updated: 2007-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was China.</p></blockquote>





	Crossroads

As soon as he crosses the border into China, he can feel Darla's presence. It's a vampire's playground, death and destruction all around.

The spilled blood calls to him, makes his fangs ache and his stomach growl but the screams of his past victims ghost along his skin and he doesn't indulge. He finds a group of newly hung murderers and rapists. He drains the lot, but it's not the same.

He's tired of this non-existence, where every waking moment is filled with pity and shame and regrets. He needs to find Darla, so she can make him whole again.

 

\---------------------------

Ecstasy rips through Spike. He's filled with power, strength, stolen warmth that almost feels like life. He looks down at the dead slayer and wonders about her last words. Probably thanking him for a well-fought end.

Dru floats into the room and for the first time, her gaze holds respect in addition to love. "Are we going to leave grandmummy?"

It hadn't occurred to him until then, but he's different now. Confidence ripples through him. "Yeah, pet," he murmurs. He's his own man now. He no longer wants to be under Darla's thumb. "I can take care of you."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was China.


End file.
